A Truth Behind Your Words
by LostLoverNina.NaeNaeChan
Summary: A Inuyasha and Kagome short romantic love adventure with weird twists and turns for the better and the worst.Can Inuyasha and Kagome figure out whats gone wrong before time runs out? also a litle sesshi and mystry chara thrown in PLZ R&R [COMPLETE]
1. Reconized Feelings

Hey everyone this is my first inu story so plz no flames i want a positive start ty all off u for reading if it sux dont tell me.plz enjoy!(sorry about the sadness but i love heart ache!)

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha whispers..or at least not yet muwahahahaha... well let the games begin smiles

Chapter 1: Reconised Feelings 

Its been a whole year since Inuyasha and Kagomes encounter with Kaguya(sp?) and since then Inuyashas been battling his own mixed feelings on Kagome and Kikyo. Kagome told him she loved him but did she mean it and Kikyo did she truly love him or was she teaming up with Naraku... Everything was confusing to him now and it was hard for him to pay close attention when he wasnt on his proper guard. Kagome wasnt helping at all either not even bring up their kiss to see if it ment something to her at all...

It was dawn about 5 am and our favorite hanyou half slept in the god tree not far from the well. His ears twicked a little when he heard soft foot steeps and his heart raced at the sent that now played and danced accross his nose. He knew this sent anywhere...Kagome. He sat forward and looked around trying to locate his lovly madin. Not only that his friend or maybe more. He spoted Kagome sneeking tword the well so he casuly droped down behind her sliently.

"Kagome?" He asked as she was about to jump over but screamed and feel back at his voice.

"Oh...Hi Inuyasha. Whatare you doing up?" Kagome asked cheerfully smiling gently. Inuyasha looked at her then to the well

"So u wanted to go home? To your time? Huh Kagome?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome seacrching her eyes with his.

"I...well..."Kagome studdered slowly looking away from his beautiful amber eyes.

"You what Kagome? Wanted to get away from me?" Inuyasha asked unmovingly in a short kind of way as though he had a hundred things to do. Kagome didnt answer and Inuyasha didn't need one he was already confused and she was making it worse. He shook his head and turned away from her.

"Inuyasha...I didn't mean it like that i jus-" Kagome started but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Save it...You think you can do what you want when you want Kagome there people in this world besides you so get over yourself and fast!" Inuyahsa said as he kept going not knowing what he was saying. You know what Kagome we dont need you your just a shard dector. I dont know why the others wanted to keep you around. Your nothin but a-" He stopped finally hearing his own words and smelling salty water then seeing Kagome crying."Kagome...I didn't know what I was talking about" Inuyasha said pleading for mercy with his eyes.

"Inuyasha...I thought I ment something to you. I thought that you ment somethingto me which is true but you caring about me is laughable...If you dont mind Inuyasha I'm going home and I'm never comeing back." Kagome mannaged to breath looking into the well as Inuyasha looked at her.

"Kagome...you wanna know why I said that?. Do you really got to know that badly?"Inuyasha asked still staring at Kagome.

" Hell Inuyasha I knew why... You hate me because I'm not who you want... And who you want is Kikyo" Kagome said knowing shed hit him where it hurt... His heart. She smiled satasfactory and turned her back to him. Inuyasha looked stunned.

"Kagome...What do you mean all I want is Kikyo I want you... I need you." Inuyasha looked away from her as he blushed. It was Kagomes turn to be stunned. Her mind could'nt comprehend his feelings to her did he love or hate her or was she somewhere in the middle. She didnt know and really didnt want to find out at the risk of being hurt. She knew where her heart truly stayed a year ago at the Castel of Illiousions when she broke Inuyasha from his spell and told him the three words shes been wanting to hear since then. The words still send shivers up her spine. Inyasha looked at her his eyed showed truth behind his words. Kagome looked at him a confused look on her face.

"Inuyasha...I..." Kagome started before looking away blushing.

"Its ok Kagome I'm just so confused about everything. I thought that you loved me Kagome..." Inuyasha said looking at her fearfully his eyes becoming more pained. Kagome stared at Inuyasha lost with words and mixed emotions.

"Inuyasha...I do...love you I thought you didn't love me..." Kagomes voice trailed off with her words blushing as she looked away from Inuyasha.

"What? You love a disgusting hanyou like me?" Inuyasha asked looking at her and tilting her face to hers.

"Inuyasha...do you really have to ask? I love you forever always " Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to him staring into her eyes once more.She blushed when her face hit the hardness of his chest hearing the hard beating of his heart.

"Kagome...I love you too..." Inuyasha said blushing deeper. Kagome looked at him and drifted her lips to his. He took a deep breath and...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry guys thats all for now hope u had fun lol cute huh u think u know what the next chapters about...review and tell me ur self I thank u all for reading plz no flames smiles thats all for now see ya soon bye


	2. Is you love not for me?

Thank you for thoes of u who sent me a review i thank u very much! well on to the next chapter!** THIS IS NOT FOR KIKYO LOVERS IF YOU LIKE KIKYO SKIP THIS CHAPTER** Please R&R

Disclamier i do not own Inuyasha...cries sux doesnt it!

Chapter 2: Your love is not for me?  
(last time in Inuyasha A truth behind your words chapter 1)

_"Kagome...I love you too..."Inuyasha said blushing deeper. Kagome drifted her lips to his. He took a deep breath and..._

(this time in Inuyasha chapter 2)

Iunyasha couldnt belive this. What was going on? Was Kagome trying to kiss him and if she was should he kiss her back? Iuyasha was ripped from his thoughts when Kagome's soft lips brushed against his own. He paniced and pushed her away a bit to hard but hard enough for her to hit the ground behind her. Kagomes eyes were filled with tears as she looked at him from the ground.

"Inuyasha?..." Kagome whispered when Inuyasha suddenly jumped away from her plunging into the deep forest as it began to rain. The light rain turning heavy so it began to pour. Kagome sat on the cold wet muddy ground crying her tears mixed in with the rain on her face which had flushed of all color by now. She sat there in the rain afraid to do much else_.  
_

_"Why would he do that?_"Kagome asked herself crying harder. She stood up out of the rain with the help of Sango and Mirkou who dragged her to the village. Kagome's face was almost pure white from the ice- like rain that had poured down on her for an hour.

"Kagome?" Sango asked giving her a towel and something hot to drink. "What happened?" Kagome didnt answer she only kept her eyes half opean to the floor her mind racing with mixed feelings: Anger...Hate...Love...Sadness...All these emotions didn something to her heart she didnt know what yet but she knew Inyasha had to have a reason for this...If only she knew what it was. Sango stared at Kagome she got agrravated and stood up suddenly. Kagome looked up her voice and body too weak for words so she just stared. Sango looked at Mirkou and then to Kagome again.

" Mirkou I'm going to find Inuyasha." Kagomes eye twiched at his name."You stay here with the others."Sango said looking at him sadly with a look of anger behind her eyes.

"San...go..." Kagome said standing up and facing her "I'm going...and I'm going ...alone..." Kagome said and Sango noded sadly. She embraced her and let her go laughing slightly when she wobbled. Kagome walked outside and the rain was starting to let up so she could see better.She cheeched the trees and every place eles but the place where they parted. She could be there again it would break the will she had to keep going.

(with Inuyasha)

"Inuyasha...Why do you keep kissing back only when I kiss you first." Kikyo asked stroking Inuyasha's long sliky sliver hair then twirlng it between her cold fingers. Inuyasha didnt answer Kagome was the only thing on his mind at the moment and Kikyo was just there but he loved Kagome and couldnt do this to her.He backed away from Kikyo thinking why did he push her (Kaome) away? Kagome said she loved him.a girl...a honest pure and innocent miko loved him...A disgusting half breed...She who didnt want him one way or the other but loved him for who he is. What he is and how he loves her.He was just afraid what happened with Kikyo would happen to them as well but he dint have that much time to think about it and now that he has he noticed the most major diference beteen the two girls who he'd loved or is still in love with. Kikyo was his love. Kagome is his lover.You dont have to be mates to be lovers.Kagome will always be there for him but kikyo was dead he cant and dont want to love her anylonger. He has to let go of her and he did he just didnt relize it. He had to find Kagome and fast but the rain messed around with his sence of smell so he couldnt smell her.

"Inuyasha? Whats wrong? Why arent you listing to me?" Kikyo asked rather sady when Inuyasha jumped away from her sitll near her but not close enough to him to touch him.

"Kikyo I dont love you...I dont hate you but I dont love you either. I love Kagome not you I'm sorry. Goodbye Kikyo" Inuyasha said looking into her eyes.

"You love my reincanation? But why? I thought I was the one you loved but i undertsand...Your love is not for me." Kikyo said sadly.

"I'm sorry Kikyo..." Inuyasha said when he was roughly inturruped by kikyo's cold lifeless lips on his own. He looked at her face as he kissed back. He couldnt control all his emotions at this him so he pulled her closer his arms wrapping her waist.Kikyo was stunnded and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

(with Kagome)

She heard some thing not that far from her and she walked though the bushes and her heart broke again.Inuyasha and Kikyo were sharing a very passionate kiss right before her eyes. Inuyasha had gone too far and so had Kikyo Kagome was crying but she didnt care. She walked over to them and it seemed either Inuyasha was too into the kiss or didnt care she was there.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome asked. Inuyasha jumped back from Kikyo and looked at Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said."Its not what it looks like" Kagome shook her head.

"Sit!" Kagome said angerly. Then she looked at Kikyo's face and slapped her knocking her to the ground.

"I hate you Kikyo and im not afraid to tell you anymore. You mean nothing to me dumbass claypoted bitch! Stay away from me and my Inuyasha!" Kagome slapes Kikyo with every word. Her anger growing rapidly Her mind filled with nothing but hurting Kikyo in a way so that she could feel her pain in a differnt way. Kikyo looked at her from the ground and kicked her so that Kagome was thrown back from the force of her feet. Kagome layed on her back for a second the wind had been knocked out of her stomach and lungs leving her light headed.

"Kagome do you think Inuyasha would actually love you?" Kikyo asked sneering some. Kagome stood up and punched Kikyou in the face using some of her miko powers to send her back.

"Stay away Kikiyo i told you once dont make me hurt you." Kagome said in a threating mannor. Inuyasha was strugglig for the spell to were off. Once it did he grabbed Kagome around the waist pulling her back to him burring his face in her hair smelling her sent Kagome struggled for a second before colapsing to her knees Inuyasha still behind her. Her eyes were burning with unshead tears and her heart pulsing with the hate and love for the man behind her. She couldnt even belive he was hugging her let alone touching her. She looked at Kikyo's still shaking body.

"Inuyasha?...Where does your heart truly lie?" Kagome asked looking at the ground crying still the tears she'd been keeping back had now finally made their apperance. " Tell me Inuyasha... Me or Kikyo?" Kagome said her heart still pounding. Inuyasha pulled her tighter.

"I chose..." Inuyasha started. Kagome held her breath..." I..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Evil anit i mawhahaahhaha another clifhanger i love doing that! mawhahahaahahahahaha well plz R&R the next.The chapter is on its way! thank you again for reading! **


	3. I chose & What kind of love is this?

Thank you for all who sent me a review espectially to my girl inyashagal!Your the best! Thanks for the encorgementI needed it!I also dedicate this chapter to (cough)...my love Marcus(cough.eats a coughdrop) wellI know the rest ofyouare like get on with thegod damnstory so here it is Iunyasha: A truth behind your words Chapter 3: I chose.& What kind of love is this

Disclaimer: I do not own Iuyasha blah blah yada yada now on with the story! It would rock if i did tho (sighs)

Last time Inuyasha chapter 2

_"I chose..." Inuyasha started when Kagome held her breath. "I chose_..."  


Chapter 3: I chose... & What kind of love is this  


Inuyasha's mind was fuzzy and his vision was obsured but the one thing... He did'nt know was who he to pick. Kikiyo was dead he knew this...Sheand him will never be...Kagome is from a differnt era...but for some odd reason he didnt care. Kagome was who he wanted ... Kagome sat in front of him his arms wraped her waist as she sat there waiting for his answer knowing Kikyo would be the one he picked...lost in her sadness and the puonding of her heart in her chest she didnt hear him when he said her name. She looked at him turning in his arms of his loosed grasp. Her deep brown eyes gazed deeply into his own golden orbs that made her heart catch painfully in her throat.

" Kagome..." He said his voice low just barely high enough to hear. Kagome nodded to show she was listening. "I chose..." Iuyasha said blushing slightly. Kagome looked away from him anger growing. Her mind racing. Her heart puonding.

" Just tell me Inuyasha..." Kagome said tears running down her face again. Inuyasha smelled the salt from her tears and tilted her face to his.

"Kagome...I want you ... I need you with me. I'll come back to you ...If you'd take me back ." Inuyasha stammered with his words as Kagome sat stunned and looked at the unmoving Kikyo not far away. Her head turned so fast at his words she was sure she had wiplash but didnt care her mind was clear again with one thing on her mind...Inuyasha... She stared into his eyes and noded a yes.Tears still ran from her eyes but she was happy. She looked at him and without thinking crushed her lips against his. As though by nature he kissed back hie eyes wide. He soon closed his eyes and pulled Kagome closer untill she pulled way slowly blushing furiously.

"Inuyasha...Thank you..." Kagome said smiling. Inuyasha didnt know what to say to her statement he didnt know what he did but he didnt care.

"No problem Kagome.." He said leaning in close to kiss her lips. Kagome moved closer till their lips touched in a chate kiss. He pushed his lips against more against her and she did the same. He pulled away from her lips and runs his finger , carefull of his claws, through her hair and the other gently wiped the tears from her cheek. Kagome stared deeply into his eyes.

"Inuyasha...I ...love...you..." Kagome said blushing still staring into his eyes. Inuyasha swollowed all urges to take Kagome then and there but his human side told him he wasnt ready. Kagome snuggeled deeply into his chest. Inuyasha smiled and ran his fingers through her hair taking in his scent before speaking again.

"Kagome...I love you too" He told her and his _words_ sent a sentaition through her spin and chills up her back as the words left his mouth. The rainwater continued to fall but not as heavly butlike a heavy drizzle. Kagome looked up at her hanyou her mind and heart spinning with new information her eyes glazed over withheavy love. Kikyo stood up and looked up over at the pair wrapped up in their own world lost in the others eyes. Kikyo rolled her eyes in disgust and began to walk away knowing she'd lost that fight but not meaning she wasnt going to try again. Inuyasha looked into Kagomes eyes seeing her pain there. Kagome was hurt. and she was pained and she wanted Inuyasha to know that. Question after question came flooding back into her mind. _What kind of love is this?_ Kagome thought then thinking more_. Am i his love or the next Kikyo. WillI be forgottin when the jewl is complete and if Iam...will Inuyasha goi to hell with Kikyo or become a full demon. What kind of love is this?_Kagome looked at Inuyasha more intencely wanting to feel how he loved her.

" Inuyasha...Do you love me like you loved Kikyo?...And what are you planning to do once the shard is complete?" Kagome asked sitting back some. Inuyasha shook his head to his young miko pulling her to him turning her so her back is to his chest and his arms wrapped her waist possesively. Kagome leaned back against his hard chest breathing hard from the water thatnow soaked her chest knowing she would be sick in the moring. Inuyasha dropped his head next to her ear whispering into them giving Kagome chills.

"I dont loveyou like Kikyo...I love you like I had never loved anyone before...As forwhen the shard is complete.." He blushed."I was kinda hopin' that...uhh...you would..."He paused for a second. " Become my mate..." Inuyasha finshed. Kagomes heart lept once again. Turning in his arms she kissed him gently again and smiled as he kissed her back. He noticed how soacked she was and felt ashamed. Kagome was goning to be sick and it was all his fault. He looked down and then away from Kagome. Kagome blinked and tilted his face back to hers.

"Inuyasha...Whats wrong?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Your gonna catcha' cold out here like that Kagome" Iunyasha said said then he took off his outter kimono and wrapping it around her shoulders. Kagome blushed and stood up. Inuyasha stood up after her and picked her up bridal style and carried her to Keade's village he went into the hut and set the sleeping Kagome down and shook him self off in the corner. Sango and Mirkou were speackless when he came in carring Kagome like a baby. Sango looked at Mirkou who's face was now permently red from being slapped so many times. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and put her in his lap so her back was aganst his chest he'd pulled out a blanket from her bag and draped it over them. Inuyasha kissed the top of her head. I love this feeling. This love...Is true love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey everyone! Im finally done (dances) soI hopeyou liked it... its more...oc then before.I love yaanim already startin the next chapter! so read and review plz plz plz thankyou all of you! later (vanishes)


	4. A love of unspoken words

_Hi!Welcome back my readers! Well i had a couple requests to put this story my love Sesshomaru and i will in this chapter actually. Okay so i know you hate how happy I am but it's 1: 04am right now and im very hyper! i mean sugar happy! (dances)so the other day i was role playing with one of my friends who gave me great ideas on this chapter so my shout outs to day r...(drum rolls sounds) Inuyashagal! thanks Skye! My second shoutout if for all my readers! ur the best!and another shout out goes out to the guy who helped me out with this chapter...MASTERRDNA! u the best buddy! Also i want to give a shout out to Hakashimi you rock! UHH who else? KIKYOPHOBA the funniest chick ever! lmao! I also wanna give a shot out to all my buddies on my messenger list! love ya! And my last shout out of the day goes to my sis momoko (aka) monica I love ya baby sister!well i know yall like shut up an on with the story so here it is Inuyasha chapter 4 A love of unspoken words._

Disclaimer: ggggrrrrr i do not own Inuyasha I hate it! (cries)

Chapter 4 A love of unspoken words 

Kagome woke the next moring with a pounding head ache and when she tried to move something around her waist tightened. She turned around and met eyes with her hanyou. She blushed at being encircled by his arms she smiled slighlty. He blushed and released her waist wating for her to say something about yesterday. She only stood up and sneezed. Inuyasha stood up with her and huged her. Kagome was yet again taken aback at his suden behaivor so she didnt hug back for a while. Sango and Miroku had moved them selfs from the corner and was out side. Sango relaxing with Kiarra and Miroku trying to keep his hands to him self. Kagome coughed and sneezed again taking Inuyasha by surprise this time. He pulled away from her to look at her wattery eyes and red face. He then picked her up bridal style and walked out side her bag over his shoulder. She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. He blushed and muttered something about going to Kagomes time and jumped away to the well. Sango's eye twiched she still couldnt belive Kagome made up with Inuyasha so quickly. Kagome took in her hanyous sent and smiled feeling his her beat against her shoulder. He took notice of this and smiles gently showing his hanyou fangs. Kagome bit her lips gently and grasped on to his clothing blushing when he laughed.

"Whats so funny Inu-chan? " Kagome asked looking at him as he laughed again.

"You are Kagome -kun."Inuayasha replied kissing her forehead gently and Kagome laughed now.

"How?" Kagome asked blinking. Inuyasha laughed again Kagome kissed his lips gently and not even wanting him to answer himto anwserher question justwanting him to kiss her back and kiss her back deeply. Inuyasha could sence this through her lips and kisses her back and deeply as she wanted. After that Kagome drew back quickly.

" Uhhhhh Inu-chan?" Kagome asked blushing slightly. Inuyasha looked at her

"Yea?" Inuyasha replied leaning down to kiss her again.Kagome turned her cheek making him miss and kiss her cheek. She blushed and looked at him. Inuyasha looked at her apalicgenicly.

"Kagome -kun did i do something wrong?" Inuyasha asked and brushed Kagomes hair out of her eyes and looked into them making Kagomes skip a beat. Inuyasha blushed and smiled as he kept running to the well as soon as he got to the well he stoped and put kagome in his lap and sat at the edge of the well. Kagome looked at him.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said blushing. " I just thoought that since im sick you shouldnt kiss me soI wont getyou sick...Thats the last thingI want to do Inu-chan. I love you more then u can imange..." Kagome said blushing more. Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers and blushed.

" Kagome...Thats what ive always wanted...please Kagome become my mate...my friend...my lover." Inuyasha asked her pleadingly. Kagome blushed pure scarlet and blinked several times.

"Me? But Inu-chan...I thought u wanted Kikyo to be your mate " Kagome said. Inuyasha's ear twiched when he heard her name.

"Kagome...Kikyo is dead...We parted was this morning. She told me that if i wanted to see her i should leavemy soul and join her'sin hell." Inuyasha toldher. "butI dont want that Kagome...I wantyou to become my mate. But you do know u would have to bear my children right.? Inuyasha asked her shaking some. Kagome thought hard about this but her being sick she didnt have a clear head.Kagome thought for a second about wether or not he was taking advantage of her condituion to take the time to anwser but then she relized Inuyasha didnt know that he mind wasnt gonna be clear if she was sick so she shook her head and muttered

"Inuyasha...not right now,...im to sick to know whats going on...Can you please wait untill I'm al better?" Kagome asked slightly lightly. Inuyasha nodded and picked her up once more carring her off intothewell.

((( Sesshomaru story side story starts here )) >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As usal our adorrable and above all sexy full deamon Sesshomaru Lord of the wetsturn lands walked at his own will where ever he wanted to walk. He'd gotten a reputation for being crul but Sesshomaru just doesnt like being bothered with insolence. With rin to his left and Jaken to his right he had some of the best souls he could wish for. Rin humming as usal and Jaken's usal scowlingcame along with the property. Sesshomaru kept hisproud head high and his back straight. He looked aroundscaning the area and looking tosee an already tired an already tired Rin and a complaining Jaken. He decided he'd stop and rest for the night. Rin lookred up at him...

" Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked rather quietly for her loud voice. (( A.N hey guys did anyone ever noticed how loud Rin calls Sesshomaru's name. Its like LORD SESSHOMARU! and she right next to himI hate it when she does that other then that Rin rocks XD)) Sesshomaru's deep amber eyes met with hers his emotionless face stared at her sending chills up her spine. The magenta streeks accross the sides of his face in tune with the cresent moon on his forehead came from his mothes blood. But his glossy sliver hair and deep amber eyes were the works of his fathers blood. He noded to Rin singaling her to continue. " Uhhh were we resting here for the night? She asked. Sesshomaru noded.

"Yes Rin. We will be staying here for the night." Suddently there was a rustling in the bushes Sesshomarus eyes sharply turned to the bush and he softly pushed Rin behind him. He started tword the bush and reached over it pullling out a girl and throwing her to the ground in frount of him. She had long reddish brown hair and soft brown eyes with strange markings along her body. Sesshomaru had heard of these girls. They were supposivly only able to be seen by thoes they feel good enough for their presence. They were also suposed to be in a beauty not compared to others. She was only half of this kind of girl meaning her father had to have been human.Only girls could be of this race and they were to marry a demon to keep the race pure. But this girls father was a human and her mother was one of the kikij the race of this sort. She was no better then a half deamon. Disgusted with her he pulled his sword to her. Then she looked at him her eyes resting with his for mercy. He shook his head in an honerable no. She sighed and noded as she felt the edge of the blade against her neck and...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mawhahahahahahahah evil anit i! i know dont worry more to come in the next chappy! love me read this review plz! hugs im tired! (goes to sleep) later!


	5. second thoughts come more then once

_Hey again! so whats up an how ya been? Thank you thank you for thoes who wrote me a review! i love ya all! so i gotta do my shout outs! my best friend...Skye! ur the best eye twich..even tho u never pick up ur god forsaken phone!... lol any way next goes 2...KIKYOPHOBIA my gurl! u da best! of course my readers and my love out there! smiles blushingly any way on with the story right? well not yet i have one question... Do you know the muffin man? random boy: of course he lives on dreary lane! lets give it up for the muffin man! WOOT WOOT! dances lol here we go Inuyasha chapter 5..Second thoughts come more then once! (sesshi and girl story cough..me cough.lol!) any way there we go!I _

_Disclamier: no i do not own Inuyasha...wait yes i do! cops surround her I do I do now leave me alone! cops pin her to the ground. Fine! i do not own Inuyasha! cop: and its gonna stay that way! me: flicks him off...go ta hell! cop: what? me: nothin sir snickers_

Chapter 5 Second Thought come more then once (( sesshomaru and arashi story ))

Sesshomaru looked at her then to the blade thinking. _Why isnt this girl fighting back. If her race has the name for a reason she should have no problem defending against me. _He thought as he brought the blade back up to himself. The girl shuddered and looked at him feeling the blade leave her neck and a calm feeling retuning toher. She saw a look in his eyes they said the Lord of the Westurn Lands never even knew about. His perfect emotionless face had twiched into a sharp smile. She blinked and for some reason her heart kept pounding. She was suposed to loath anyone who came her way,but she couldnt. She didnt know why either. He looked at her and smirked all to famous and ecpitionally sexy half smile. She blinked again and tried to stand. Sesshomaru looked at her and watched this girl stand. She then stood to face him.Her eyes were a deep ocean blue and had a relaxing feel to them. Her hair was a deep sillky blue as well and she only stood high enough to Sesshomarus chin. But her head was bowed at the moment. She looked at the cold ground and then to him but that was a mistake. Sesshomaru locked her eyes with his. She didnt know what to do but to glare back at this man. Her eyes soon began to water and they cringed beneth his gloden eyes. He smirked that sexy smirk again. She couldnt help the heat that'd raised in her face now. Sesshomaru seemed to like this girl. She shook her head slightly and looked away again. Sesshomaru tilted her head back to him a real smile played across his lips. She blinked and studied his expressin for a second and then blushed her mind racing with unanswered questions. Sesshomaru cupped her chin in his hand ran his thumb over her bottem lip of a second. She had the good mind to just bite his thumb. She knew many girls who heart throbed over him and he never paid them anymind. He moved his lips stedily closer to hers in a trace he'd created though his eyes. Soon her lips crashed against his and she blinked at the calm soft feel of his lips on hers. She blushed crimson and pushed him back. (( TT TT bad girl! sesshy's gonna get u now! TT TT )) Sesshomarus lips twiched again as his gaze connected with hers. She was half digusted and half shocked. She was just kissed by the addorably sexy demon Sesshomaru! She put one hand to her lips and then looked at him again. He sighed and bowed gracefully. She raised an eyebrow questionably.

" What are you doing Mi'lord? " she asked politely. Sesshomaru looked at her and his eye twiched again.

" Please... Do not call me 'Mi'lord'. Feel free to call me Sesshomaru." He said and steped to her. Not only was she preety she seemed of very high intellengence. She didnt seem to fawn over him as other girls have done in the past. She looked at him blushing still. She'd recived her first kiss from Lord Sesshomaru. She couldnt belive it. " If you dont mind me asking...What is your name?" She blushed and looked at him questionablely.

"My name is Lady Arashi Yamota next in line to the thron to the Omashu lands." She told with out thinking. He smiled and walked over to her taking her hands in his own.He looked down into her eyes staring into them once more. She only blinked looking up at him un felt feelings and mixed emotions pouring out through her eyes._What the hell is going on? Can i really be this attracted to Lord Sesshomaru?_ she thought over and over in her mind distraught by her own fooling heart. He kept his glare on her face as though studing her complexed features. her eyes studdied his face as well being so close to his face she could see very faint lines like scares on his face. She didnt know why but it felt as though again her hand was moving by its self. She reached up and touched the side of his face stroking the magenta lines. His eyes went blank and she stiffled a sharp laugh. He looked down to her his eyes seaking hers unceartinaly. She smiled warmly to his gaze and kept caressing the faint lines. His hand found hers a top his face and he heald it. Her heart was kind, unforgiving, tough, and passionate. He could tell all of this and more just by looking into her eyes. She looked back at his eyes and found his heart to be: cold, distant, unforgiving, vengeful, protective and loving. Arashi knew he didnt show the loving part of him to just anyone and if u do actually see it you must be very special and important to him. He looked at her, this kind girl before him, this girl he wanted as his mate. Her sent looked as though she had no pervious lover nor mate of any kind. He noticed that she was lost and her weapons proved her combat skills. He liked her and wanted her to become his mate. Could this be a second thought on this girl and on any human/half demon But what about Rin? So i guess I was right. Second thoughts do come more then once.( its not over dont worry ))

Any way back in Kagomes time she lay sick in bed her hanyou there to comfot her. She looked at him on the window cil and sighed. He was staring at the well as though he wanted nothin more then to go back home. She turned on her side her back facing him and staried at the wall unable to fall asleep. His head turned to her and his ears drooped a little.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked rather sexly drawling it out as though he was Sesshomaru. He voice sent chills up Kagome's spine relaxing her instantly. She felt so weak at Inuyasha's voice she was ashamed of it. One look, one kiss, sent her off the edge to her own fantasy world that involed one thing... Inuyasha. She blushed and hummed a little to tell him he'd gotten her attention. Inuyasha got off the window cil and picked Kagome up holding her like a baby brushing her bangs out of her eyes softly then stroking her brow. Kagome looked up at him blinking again.

" Inuyasha..." She whispered almost in disbelief. Her heart picked up speed a bit and she blushed and looked into his eyes. Inuyasha kissed her forhead gently wiping the sweat away instantly with the brushing of his lips on her forhead. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He held on to her and kissed her lips again softer and for some reason Kagome stopped feeling sick. Her fevor was gone and her stomach stopped hurting the second she kissed him back. She blinked and stared at Inuyasha.

"Inu-chan?... Did you do that? " She asked sitting up. He looked away and nodded. She hugged him tightly kissing his neck softly. Inuyasha pulled away almost instantly. Kagome blushed a light crimson and looked away. Inuyasha looked at her then tilted her face to his. Kagome looked deep in to his amber entrancing eyes and her heart instantlly skipped a beat. He laughed softly and kissed her neck sending sharp needle-like sensation through her spine. Inuyasha smiled and kept kissing her neck lightly trailing the kisses down his neck...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys kinda cuddly isnt it? o well lol i love ya all and i give my shouts a second clap! MAWAHAHAHAHAHAH i let u a cliffy! well me and my love sesshomaru will see ya in the next chapter! so it might be a lemon its all up to u i need 3 posts to put in a lemon andd then u'll get one well thats all for now later! vanishes_  
_


	6. AN Read authers note plz

_Hey everyone! How r ya N how ya been! well as u know i will be posting my lemon sooner then expected do just give it time. its gonna be esay but im getting restrictions on my time v.v sucks i know! well anyway i say on with the lemon and i need ur votes! well i have decided to make Arashi become Sesshy's mate but a weird turn of events just might stop this from happing well this is just a short A/N and the 6th chapter should be out by the end of this week! im a fast typer well anyway later guys huggles..thanks for reading! waves..bbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeennnnnnneessssssss! KIKYAPHOBIA u said that to me and i say back! LMAO! j/k bye guys have fun! vanishes_


	7. Mates

_Hey everyone Nina here! well id just like to say hi and thank u for thoes who sent me reviews u know the normal yada yada! and now on with the lemon! IF U DO NOT LIKE LEMONS PLZ SKIP THIS CHAPTER! well anyway on with the story and Skye btw (aka) my phone number is and if anyone besides u call that number im gonna really be pissed and sso will my parents so plz plz plz plz plz plz dont do it i dont need phycos calling me but anyway on with the chaper chapter 6 Mates and required love enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: yo guys i do not own Inuyasha i know i know! i hate it 2_

Chapter 6: Mates and Required love.

(last ime in inuyasha ch. 5 ))

"Inu-chan?... Did you do that? " She asked sitting up. He looked away and nodded. She hugged him tightly kissing his neck softly. Inuyasha pulled away almost instantly. Kagome blushed a light crimson and looked away. Inuyasha looked at her then tilted her face to his. Kagome looked deep in to his amber entrancing eyes and her heart instantlly skipped a beat. He laughed softly and kissed her neck sending sharp needle-like sensation through her spine. Inuyasha smiled and kept kissing her neck lightly trailing the kisses down his neck...))

Inuyasha kissed down her throat teasingly muttering in her ear making Kagome ache with desire for him. Inuaysha smiled when he saw Kagomes guard to be let down ever so slightly. He took this to his advantage and pushed her to her back kissing her lips softly. Kagomes eyes widened slightly in shock. She felt Inuyasha crawl atop her proping himself up on his forarms. She had no idea what was going on and she really didnt want to find out. She wanted Inuyasha more then ever and she was going to have him. She pushed him off her then to the floor. If he wanted her he was gonna have to work for it. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome confused. She merly smirked and kissed his cheek.

"I'm gonna shower Inu-chan so hold on ok? " She asked him smiling picking up a white towel in her hands she saw Inuyasha speechless on the floor laying on his back and closing his eyes when she left. She went into the bathroom starting the hotwater stepping into it gently allowing the water to rince over her entire body. She smiled and washed her body clean before wrapping the towel around her chest and leaving the bathroom walking back into her room leaning against the door way smirking. Inuyasha smelled her enter the room and opened his eyes to look at her and the second he did he regrteted it instantly. Kagome stood leaning against the post smirking at him in a short white towel that rounded higher then her school uniform. His demon side was now screaming at him to take this beautiful madien but he couldnt he couldnt curse somethting so pure with his halfbreed blood. She walked tword him, swaying her hips looking into his eyes. Inuyasha found himself standing with no knowledge of how he got that way. The only thing his mind would foucs on was keeping his demon blood in line. His hand reached up to the side of Kagomwes face and she shivered slightly in responce to him and kissed his brow smiling then pulling away.

" Inuyasha... if u want me... come and get me" She whispered sexly and inuyasha knew that was her key words he brought her down slaming her against the bed and attacked her lips with his. She smiled and ran her fingers lightly through her hanyou's long mane of sliver hair. she felt him rip the towel form her and marvel at her body before his eyes. she looked up at him as his eyes traveled along her. kagome pouted seeing she was naked and he still fully clothed. She tugged at the top part of his kimono and pulled if off thowing it to the floor as Inuyasha kissed her neck maing kagmone wet with desire. The smell went to Inuyashas nose and he smirked kissing the tops of her brests circling them for a while then taking her nipple willingly into his mouth. She gasped in escay as his erection pressed against her thighs. She blushed and stroked at his hardness beneath his pants hearing a sharp moan from him in return. She smirked at him and he looked up at her as she shruged his pants off his hips and pushed her back some under the covers with his as they explored each others bodies mummering words of passion beneath the covers safe from the world untill inuyasha sat up parting her legs at last and looking down at her kissing her softly, caressing the side of her face lovingly.

" Kagome... im sry... this will only hurt a moment... dont worry: He told her as he pushed his manhood forward into her hearing her gasp as she tried to accept his size. He felt himself hit her madrian barrier and felt it snap lightly beneath him then hearing Kagome wimper beneath him as he started in andout of her bitting her neck softly as he marked Kagome his now new mate. Tention built between the two of them as they reached higher and higher as they did so. Kagome made small marks of passion in Inuyashas back as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He climaxed deeply into her sending her to climax right arfer as she arched her back figh fghting for breath as her nails dug into his back. He colasped ontop her sweating and panting her name as peace setled around then. Kagome ran her fingers through his hair sighing because she was crushed beneath his weight. He rolled off her and pulled her on top him kissing her forhead.

"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered to her smiling at her kissing her gently. Kagome smiled and loked at him.

" I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling at him gently as she rested against his chest falling asleep against him only to wake up in his arms the following moring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**SORRY MY INU FANS I HAS SOOOO LATE ON MY UPDATE THE SESSHY ARASHI STOY WILL RULE THE STROY FOR AT LEST 2 CHAPTERS BEFORE RETURNING BACK TO INU KAG K? WELL THATS ALL FOR NOW MEH LOVES YA LATER FRIENDS vanishes**


	8. No im not in love!

Hey everyone! meh ish back! and back in action! this is ur lost lover nina! and ya know what im back and hyped on suger! no im not drugged but getting there! so how ya been... dont answer that seriously i was at school the other day andI typed that to someone and the were talking back to whatI asked then! they were like fine.. im like O.O what the hell! and then I went back to writing the chapter sry im so late on it btw ive been busy but im back now and ready to writ- what? sesshi get outta here without a shirt! sesshomaru: why u know u like my chest! me: O.O what1?1 i know get away! sessshoumaru: No im too sexy for a shirt too sexy for my pants .. -sesshomaru starts stripping- me: O.O ohhhh helll no get otta here with that! sesshoumaru: NOO! i wanna plz the hearts of girls all over! me: then plz them somewhere else! -whispers- wait in my room... -winks- im not as good as one of meh good friends kikyophobia! but look at her work!

"lalalalalalalala" Me: Shut up Al. You'll never get Ed to love you through song with that voice. Al: COME WHAT MAY! I WILL LOVE YOU, UNTIL MY DYING DAY!InuYasha: Ahhh! My ears!Jaken: Oh, I love this song! I'll be your lover, Al! Sesshoumaru: What? I thought you loved m-...uhh..I mean..-stares into the abyss with no emotion- InuYasha: -packing bags- I gotta get outta here! They don't pay me enough for this! Ed: Wait InuYasha! I love you! InuYasha: -backs away in fear- Get the hell away from me! Al: Ed, how could you! -cries- I thought-I thought... Roy: -decked out in gangster clothes- Ed! NO! After all those nights together...I can't believe you! Before you throw yourself in the arms of another, hear me rap! He's got blonde hair He is so funny He's Ed My love bunny! InuYasha: -has already left- Al, Roy, and Ed: Uhhh... Al: See, Ed. I told you he wasn't gay! Ed: Oh shut up!

LMAO! that was the grat works of kikyophobia! give her a round of aplouse! -claps- good job! not im gonna say it for u... AGET ON WITH DEH INUYASHA STORY! - cowers in fear- yes master. and here it is! chapter 8.I have no feelings for a half breed, a Sesshy and Arashi story!

Chapter 8..I have no feelings with a half breed! .

It was the coldest night of late septembet and Arashi led the way behind Sesshoumaru and Jaken, the annoying imp. Things were said and done beteen the two but Sesshoumaru over looked it all. She was a still a half demon thoshe had the purest blood of her kind and yet Sesshomaru wants some one high enough to his standers. She was so deeply annoyed by that it was unreal Lord sesshoumaru was a diffucult man with a huge additude. She hated almost every thing about him the way he looked at her and how his lips curled slightly as he spoke to her in his deep voice that sent shivers down her spine. She knew that he didnt like her and he never would it was just who he was a snarling minaicle man with a pure blood ststus. and she also heard he had a brother inuyasha who was a simple half demon so if hadnt killed him already could there be a chance for her.. she dint think so. she knew that he was different, the kind of man who knows what he wants and gets it everytime. she sighed heavly walking behind him in her old beat up kimono and she suddenely felt guilty and unworthy in her beat up clothing. she sighed once more and looked up to the dark star lighted sky and smiled gently to the crecent moon. for some reason it reminded her od the cresent moon on sesshomarus head she smiled gently to her self and blinked deeply when sesshomaru stopped abruptly causing arashi to almost knock into him. she muttered a sharp apoligy and looked away as sesshomaru slain a demon in fron of them and continuded walking she blinked and follwed him. no sigh of emotion so calm.. even around demons... wow she thought wasling behind him watching the way his hair cought light of the moon and shimmered as he walked. she stepped back a couple steps and looked to the ground sighing gently it was then when he stopped.

" Arashi...Why did you stop? is there something wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked not turning around. Arashi shook her head and stayed where she was.

"N-n-no s-sir.. " she studdered catching on her tounge a little. she sighed and closed her eyes then looked again to the night sky and when she went back to look at him he was face to face with her. she blinked and steped back causing her to fall backwards onto the ground. he smiled lightly and looked down to her.

"Arashi...your so different... Is it that you are scared of me?" sesshomumaru drawled deeply the edges of his mouth twisting into a smile as his eyes me hers.

"N-no sir" Arashi replied blinking at the way his eyes sparkled as he looked at her. She knew Lord Sesshomaru was known for being both the ruler of the Westerun Lands and having the most entrancing eyes ever, next to his father that is. She looked away after a while and sighed a little. Sesshomaru knew what she was thinking and held out his hand to help her up. Arashi sighed and took his hand so he could help her up. She was pulled up by him with little effort her being so small she stood before him and looked deep in to his eyes looking at him with no emotion no feelings because she was hiding that all very deep with in her heart. He noticed this.. the blank expression... he merly looked away sigheing a little as he continued walking. Arashi let out a low even breath and followed him. She watched the stars and the moon accros the sky as she walked smiling a litte showing her teeth her features catching off the light. Sesshomaru stopped near a river and whistled. Only minnutes later Rin apered witha huge flying dragon type thing with Rin on its back he landed gracefully and set Rin down onto the ground.Rin then walked over to Sesshomaru and sat at his legs for a moment then fell asleep. Arashi watched in amazement then sighed gently sitting down on the ground at the edge of the river. She watched Sesshomaru stand motionless a couple feet away then smiled seeing him stand so proud and straight backed. She put her feet into the crisp water and splashed around a little smileing at how Sesshomaru snarled she stopped and looked at him as the soft waters glow cought off her face and made her features stand out a little more making her beauty even more noticible. Sesshomaru tried hard not to look at her and all her beauty. He tried not to let his demon blood want this half demon, this discraced blood. He knew falling in love with her would jeperdise how he thought what he was told but if is father could love a human whats stopping him from loving a half demon. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind and sat down somewhat beside her smiling lightly as the water reflected against his face. He sat there watching Arashi for a moment before she blinked and looked away.

" Arashi?..." he asked slightly nervous. Arashi blinked and looked at him smiling her soft smile looking at him with her deep crystal eyes. He blinked and suddenly relized how beautiful she was... how evenly her hair drapped her shoulders and how perfect her eyes were and how soft her lips seemed. Hed only felt them once before when they'd first met but this time it was different she was not his mate and she didnt want to be he knew this.

"Yes Mi'lord?" Arashi asked gently her voice just over a whisper trying to make sure Rin stayed a sleep. Sesshomaru put his hand along the side of her face and smiled. Arashi blushed gently as she looked deeply into his amber eyes a pure trait of his father and blinked resting her hand aginst his cheek as well. It was his turn to blush that time she saw his face go a light red and smiled gently looking deep into his eyes again as he looked back into hers. He smiled to her moving a little closer to her entranced by her eyes. As tho it was nature her eyes closed and as his lips softly pressed against her own. She blinked only once before her eyes closed and she pushed back against his lips returning his kiss. She blushed deeper at that. Sesshomaru smiled gently against her lips and pulled away not long after. She opeaned her eyes and looked deeply into his, they showed something they said this cold hearted bastered never even heard of... love. She blinked and looked away buit his brought her face back to his.

"Arashi... If I told you two simple words... Would you promise me you wouldn't reject me?" Sesshomaru asked for the very first time ever in his life feeling this way as tho she ment the world to him as tho he knew her forever. Arashi blinked and noded sighing lighty

"What is is Lord Sesshomaru have you finally gotten tired of my sent and want me gone right?" Arashi asked her face lightly crossed with anger and sadness. Sessmomaru smirked lightly his hand still on her face.

" Arashi...I wasnt gonna tell you to leaveI dont want you to leave actually...I want you with me..always.. Arashi... Ai shiteru..." Sesshomaru said the words rolloing off his tounge as tho it was so new to him he couldn't belive it. She blinked in unamazement and blinked standing up angerly. she looked down at his stunned face and took a deep breath and sighed tears coming to her eyes turing them purple. Sesshomaru stood up not knowing what to say or do so he did the one thing hed never once done before.he placed his arms around her from behind as tears rolled down her face. She blinked and turned in his arms looking into his eyes she smiled and pushed him away lightly but his grip only gpt tighter around her. She rested her head against his chest crying still. Sesshomaru ran his hands along her back and through her hair frowing.

"Arashi... Im so sorry... I didnt mean that to makeyou cry.." Seshomaru said lightly and held her close to his broken heart tho he ddint wanther to see him weak like this but Arashi sighed a little as he went on with his apology. she looked up at him and saw the slighest wetness in one of his eyes and leand forward pressing her lips to his tears still fallingshe then made the kiss passionate and sessshomarus eyes widened she pulled away making him breathless andsmiled gentlypullng away from him completely stil crying. she then turned her back to himadn tried once again walking away; but Sesshomaru grabbed her back by the arm pulling her to him in a kiss that made her heart skip a beatas she kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer by the waist his strong arms pulling her closer and closer as they kissed in the moon light..She pulled away looking at him her eyes still wet with tears. She smiled lightly showing her even white teeth as he wiped then away.

"Sesshomaru... Ai shiteru... " Arashi told him looking away. Sesshomaru pulled her lips to his before she could look away and she smiled against his lips lightly pulling him closer..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey hey everyone! its urlost lover nina here with an annoucement! i started school so i wont be able to update as often! fuckin asses at school..


	9. Its Over!

_Weeeeeelllll here we go again with the fan fics! ive been updatein like crazy! its so awsome! well i hope u enjoy this chapter! wow... i havent done my shout outs ina long time! hmmm i wanna give a shout out to of course my lover! and the reviwers! i love ya all! my best buddy skye! and kikyophobia! my buddy haki! and my sis lina!aka momoko! ummm lets see... thinks.. i dont know! anayone else but my family! so love ya all and here it is. Chapter 9: Without love.. there ya go! and any full metal panic readers id love for u to lookuo my story on that plz plz plz plz do -puppy dog eyes- its called Whats this captin? Love? hehehehehhe i yet again have to say it! i LOVE that name for a title! -dances- well enough with my chrappy stuff and on with the fan fic!_

Chapter 9: Is it over?

Sesshomaru pulled away from Arashis soft lips lightly because a sent of another was aproching their midst. He sighed gently in disgust and looked down to Arashis face caressing the side of it lightly with the pad of his thumb. She smiled and leaned agaainst his hand. He gave her his sexly teasing smile and looked away. She lookedup at him her heart beating rapidly._ What was this? Sesshomaru... smiling? wow.. sesshomaru sure has changed since I met him..' _Arashi thought as she blinked and pulled away from his tight embrace. Suddenly sesshomaru took her by the waist pulling her to him capturing her lips with his in one very deep and passionate kiss. She blinked and closed her eyes enjoying the kiss he'd created. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

" Arashi... I smell Naraku... I have to go.. But i will be back ok?I promise" Sesshomaru told her and wiped the soft tears that rooled down her face. she noded in agrement and pulled away from him.

"Now GO! " she yelled to him and looked way as he ran away. She looked to the sleeping Rin and jaken and picked up Rin setting her on her back then begain walking as she did so she softly sang... a song shed known since she was little. She sighed gently and looksed at the sky laughing at the way the moon teased her sences.

Four scene of love and laughter.  
I'll be alright being alone.  
Four scene of love and laughter.  
I'll be alright being alone...  
Four scene of love and laughter.  
I'll be alright being alone...  
Four scene of love and laughter.  
I will be okay.

If I meet my love, and we part,  
We'll meet again, like we did before.  
The sweet darkness I search for  
Fumbling deep in my memories,

I can taste the sweetness of the past.  
Although you're not anywhere  
I'll be alright,  
If I close my eyes to that,  
Love won't change,  
I believe

When the spring light warms, the flowers bloom  
In summer, I gaze at the moon floating on the sea  
The fall wind, and the winter snow  
With that sigh, I wish to be warmed,  
Four seasons with your love  
Once again.

The promise of that only wish  
Fades away when time passes.  
Can you feel me underneath the skin?  
If those feelings come back,  
We'll be alright,  
If I just believe,  
No matter how far away you are,  
Stay with me.

The spring flowers sleep as we meet in the night.  
Leaving a message in the sandy beaches of summer.  
The fall rain, the winter tears,  
With a show of love, I wish to be warmed,  
Four seasons with your love  
In a dream.

Time flows into my heart,  
And truthfully,  
Our every day is nearer to a memory,  
Love and dreams may be things forgotten  
one day, but, my wish is to be warmed.  
Four seasons with your love,  
Within my heart.

Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright…  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me…

Sesshomaru smiled deeply to himself as he heard her sing her voice ehcoing through out his mind. He nodded and made himself a promise... That he would..come back for her. No matter what.. Dead or Alive.. He would come back. He picked up sepeed and followed his sent looking around. And there he was, Naraku...he stood tall to him smiling benath his hood Sesshomarus growled deeply looking at him. He pulled his sword and amied it at him as he spoke.

" Naraku.. long time yet still not dead... your time for living is over!" Sesshomaru said running at Naraku with his sword held high Narakus lips swiftly turned into a smile and struck Sesshomaru as he transformed into his full form. Sesshomaru easaly dodged this and looked around. Naraku laughed gently.

" Now poor Sesshomaru doyou honesty thinkyou can defeat me?I am Naraku!you will lose!" Naraku said coming at him full force. Sesshomaru smirked again and jumped up ward stapping Naraku thrrough his neck cutting his heads off pulling him self away as the miasma showed around him and the poison insects made their appernce. He sighed and backed up alowing Naraku to reform again.

"Damnit NARAKU! " A new voice yelled followed by a huge boomerane cutting off narakus left legs. Sesshomaru turned his head and saw that demon slayer that always hanging around Inuyasha.

" DONT INTERFERE! " Sesshomaru yelled at her as she was pushed back by her blocked wepon the second time around. She blinkd and kept her feet to the ground backflipping and running at him again. Then a staff impaled the gound not far from Naraku freazzinghis remaing legs to the ground And alas the Monk Miroku jumps off the two tailed demon cat Kirarra. Sango smiled nad took hold oh her as she flew past a fixing her self on Kiarra. She tried to attack him but he pushed her back hitting her off Kirarra and onto the ground Sango's body hit the ground hirt hard force and she slid back accross the ground. She, from off the ground, looked at him her eyes menicing as she sat up, Miroku next to her helping her up. Sesshomaru blinked a little and watched her as she stood up her eyes still boring into his own and she then blinked as Sesshomaru was so cought off gaurd, Naraku took advantage of this and pushed him back in a death slam. He hit against the rocks behind him. He winced a little and stood up his eyes turning redder by the second and the fur tail over his shoulder gerowing longer. Suddenly after only a couple seconds he stood higher then them all in his full demon form growling deeply at Naraku. He still senced the feelings of hatred coming from Sangos' body. She got back up on Kiarra and flew tword Naraku since he was distracted by Sesshoamaru. She threw her boomerang and smiled deeply to herself as it cut him accross the stomach but her smiled vansiehdas he reincarneted himself. Sango cursed to herself and saw Miroku become covered with Narakus flesh.

" MIROKU!" She called as he body seemed absorbed by Naraku. She felt tears roll down her face and she didn't bother to wipe them away Sesshomarus growl was now full of hatred and disgust and it looked as tho he couldnt wait to flat out nad destroy him. Just as his tactics on how he was going to defeat Naraku vanshied as the voice of our lovable hanyou took his aperence. The flesh surrounding Miroku was gone and it was as tho he was burned. Mirkou looked at Sango and smiled gently seeing her tears he frowed and nodded to her then looked to Naraku and Sesshmaru who were battling to the death at the moment. Sesshoamru hadonly a few gashes while Naraku was covered with them. Inuyasha finally took his place inn the fighit when seesshoamrus Fangs sunk deeply into his arm.Inuyashacringed a little a looked at Sesshaomru as he released him and Inuyasha landed with a hard thud onto the ground he narrowed his eyes and attacted Naraku once more when a arrow made its way through the fighting to hit Naraku in the heart. Naraku blinked several times before he started disapereing into nothing but dust with the wind. Kagome ran into view along side Kikyou who was looking just as clay looking and as dead as possible.

" Im only here... to see he is dead.. " Kikiyo said and narrowed her eyes at the injured hanyou. Sesshomaru went back to hisnormal form and looked at Inuyasha who nodeded. They both pulled their swords but surprisingly Sessshomaru didn't pull the Tokijin.. He pulled out the Tensagia with their heads heald high they looked to Saango who had her boomerang at the ready as did Miroku with his sutras. Kagome and Kikyou both stood with their bow and arrows and Naraku tried at hard as he could to get away ... His effort was futile. They all struck him at once destroying him.. Completly. and there.. he was gone... there was nothing there but unpurified demon hide. Was it truly over? Was it really that simple? These questions and more ran through their minds. Miroku blinkedand looked around to the othere swho seemed just as badly injured as he was. He walked over to Sango and sat down next to her waiting for only a minnute before his hand began to burn, He winced and screamed a little in apin and took the beads off his wrist and looked at his now wind tunneless hand...

* * *

HA! another cliffy! NO IT IS NOT THE END! DONT WORRY! I WOUND NEVER END A STORY SO BLUNTLY! I LOVE YA ALL! LATER! 


	10. Staying Here

_Hey everyone.. im so pissed right now... the wole entire chapter i was working on got messed up so now i have to do it all over.. I know sucks right? I rember most of it but it still took a long time to type all that... v.v -.- so now im doin it again and wish me luck this time.. So now im back and better then ever and i must say you readers are lookin well too flatery never hurt right?Hehehehe but now here we go with Inuyasha Chapter who knows,. ya know because i kinda dont know. So here it is Inuyasha A truth behind your words Staying here.._

**Disclaimer.: No i do not own Inuyasha, But i do own the plushy! **

**Chapter... ummm I dont know... But its called Staying Here. **

* * *

Kagome woke early on a winter night cold as ever. She moved a little and found her Inu-Chan not next to her so she sat up and looked around the old, dingy, musty hut in search of her loveable Inu-Chan. She smiled a little when she didnt see him meaning he'd thought he'd done something wrong and chose to punish himself for it. Its been a whole years past since the defeat of naraku and the finding of the last Jewel shards. Kagome has not yet purified it wondering what would happen if she did so. Would she just become a memory? 'What would happen?'Kagome asked herself alone in the hut. 'If I were to just disapere like old snow thats been made new again?' She sighed and closed her eyes not wanting to think of the situation. She smiled when her Inuyasha walked throught the door covered in thick, deep snow. He looked at her then shook off the snow pouncing on her. She laughed and let her arms wrap around him and pull his soaking wet body to her. Seeing she was already cold it barely made any difference. He stood up and smiled down at her now soaked body able to see her every curve. Kagome noticed this but didnt mind, she knew she could see his every muscle and every scar on him if she wanted. Inuyasha smiled and lowered his lips to press against hers and then he pulled away angerly when he smelled Sango behind him.

"Good morning all.. " She welcomed them a little groggly. Inuyasha laughed a little and smiled to her.

"Dont cha see we're a little busy at the time?" Inuyasha asked smirking as Miroku walked up behind Sango wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck softly. She smiled and blushed a little and turned in his arms then kissed his lips almost longlinly. Inuyasha and Kagome watched in awe.

"And for your information you nosiy Hanyou, You and Kagome are busy... All the time." Sango retorted smiling as her and Miroku broke apart his arms still around her waist. She smiled and looked at them both as they flushed a deep crimson.

"Kagome.. So you and Inuyasha are Staying here right?" Sango asked shakely. Kagome nodded and smiled as she hugged her. Miroku and Inuyasha muttered something about women that hug for no reason and both earned a hit accross the face from both Sango and Kagome. Shippo had still been asleep if he hadnt been tracking Kohaku with Kirra, Sangos two tailed demon cat. But today seemed to be the day they brought back good news. Shippo aprocched them same as ever and smiled when he saw them riding on Kirras back.

"Welcome back Shippo!" Kagome called as he jumped down from Kirra. He was no longer the small annoying Kitsue we all love and know. He, Shippo, was different now. He was taler and he fought more like Inuyasha then anyone else now. Kagome smiled and hugged Shippo when a boy now taller but with the same handsome face approched. Sango's eyes watered as she stared at the face of her younger brother Kohaku. He smiled a little at him and his body still wore the burns and marks of fights and battles. She walked over to him and rested her hand lightly against his face then smiled and hugged him close as though she'd longed to for the longest time in her life. Kohaku closed his eyes and hugged her back resting her forhead against his shoulder and Kagome, Inuyasha along with Shippo saw teard roll down his cheeks that flushed of all color.

"Sango...He.. He said he wouldn't be defeated.. Sango just becarefull... And im sorry.. That I.. I,..., "Kohaku studdered recalling the incedent on when he slaughtered their family. But Sango rubbed his back and he fell slient.

"Its alright. I'm here for you now nothing nor no one can harm you.. " She whispered as Kohaku fell asleep in her arms. So bacily Inuyasha Kagome Sango and Miroku along with Shippo and Kohaku will be living together. It was already hard to belive. But Kagome decided to stay wiht them, for her friends and her lover her family she could see when ever she wante but for now she needed something she could do and being with her Inu-Chan was the best she could do.

* * *

Ok ok thats it i finally updated! i hope ya ike it i knmow klinda boring just wait for my new lemon next chapter! hehe! love ya all! and ttyl! this is lost lover Nina Over and out! Goodnight! 


	11. Love and Passion

_**Hey everyone! im back with meh new chappy which is chapter 11 Passion and Burning Desire so yes this a lemon chaper. IF you dont like dont read i dont think its too bad but it could be.. But this is a Sesshi/Arashi lemon so... hehe Let the games begin. But first lest do meh world famos shout outs! My lover my sister friends and family sorry guys im kinda tired and I dont feel like writing down names and such.. -sigh- man.. im so tired... maybe i should just leave the chaptter alone..., -drinks coffee- NOPE! now im wide awake! -smiles- but im still not doing the shout outsd..-.-;;;; HAHA! but i do want to reconize one of my reviwers she was both nice and very kind so i thank you.,. -smiles and bows- so thanks once more for reading my story and I hope you have a great day.. or night as Sesshomaru and Arashi will.. hehehehe! lol! ( and Yes i know... A long chapter right? )**_

Disclaimer.: No I do not own Sesshomaru(aka Inuyasha ) , But I do own Arashi! beat that bitches! lol

* * *

**Chapter 11: Passion and Durning Desire.**

Sesshomaru was making his way back to the Westurn Lands to both tend to his wounds and spread the word that Naraku was dead. With a slight smile he watched the full moon rise and it lit a fire in him. He had a waiting and wanting mate he could make his if he wanted to and she wasnt that far behind him. She was strutting her soft yet easy and graceful walk behind him. Sesshomaru had had some very powerfull earges to just pull her to him and take her without mercy. He sighed a little and kept walking limping as he did so.

Arashi watched him as tho he was the most important man in the world and the beautiful way his hair cascaded down off his face. Not to mention the oh so sexy way he walked, pround honest and deserving of a goddess. She bowed her head a litte at that. He ... , loving a half demon such as herself,... But making her his make was a completly different story. She smiles her lip gloss refelctioning the gentle moon light and catching on the chain around her neck. She smiled wider and looked up to the moon her heart pounding but she didnt know why. She knew that Sesshomaru would want to be closer to her seeing it was the full moon and Inu-demons did tend to get a bit sexualy active, but she thought nothing of it. Sesshomaru wasnt that kind of demon. Was he? ( Yes he is! hes sexy Sesshaomru! )

She looked up to the sky once more thinking about Sesshomaru and how he went through so much for both her, and the Westurn Lands but wont let her clean his wounds. She sighed a little at his stubbornness but smiled because hed stopped and turned around to look at her. She looked in to his eyes and smiled. Only to find out that he'd started walking to her. She smiled and blinked a little not knowing what happened next. No more then two feet away from her Sesshomaru pulled her to him and burried his face in the crook of her neck.

He took in her both pleasing and enticing sent smiled and ran his fingers through his hair smirking and flashing his sexy smile. Arashi blinked and smiled at him laying her head against his then taking in his sent. It was both masuclin and had a sence of love with it. She then pulled away from him and gave Sesshomaru a strange look. He then gave her a look of amusement and kissed her gently on the lips. She blushed slightly and hesitated before kissing him back. Her heart began pounding in her chest and she knew this couldnt be happing.

He pulled away and carssed her cheek with his fingertips and ran the pad of his thumb over her soft pedel like lips. She looked into her eyes as he brought his lips crashing down to hers with new meaning. With her eyes wide she looked at him her heart pounding harder then before. Sesshomaru pulled away and began speaking.

"Arashi... " Sesshomaru whispered somewhat urgently. " I-I... can not... think about how badly I want you... Your sent.. Your body... Your love... I know you may think of this as a lie ... But I love you Arashi... And i want... and need you as my mate... Arashi... please...Be my wife... " He asked blushing slightly. Arashi smiled and nodded nervously blushing deeply. Sesshomaru smiled a first real smile. A smile that blew away all smiles. She laughed slightly then blinked as Sesshomaru picked her up and begain spinning her around. She smiled laughing and pulled him close never to let him go. He put her down then he sat down hlding his ankel a little wincing slightly. Arashi blinked once more and tore even more of her already destroyed kimono and wrapped his ankel with it. He didnt flinch nor did he pull away. He merly looked at her and smiled gently and pulled her to him laying on his back so that she snuggled deeply against his chest. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her in an unbroken wish... That.. she ... will be his... forever...

Arashi, on the other hand was smiling hard as she snuggled closer to be with him then she smiled more when she thought of a song she used to sing and took a deep breath and began to sing. Arashi finshed the song and looked up to the sky once more then over to Sesshomaru who was running his fingers through her long mane of hair and her soft colored eyes glittered in the bright moonlight. She smiled and sat up then kissing Sesshomaru flatly on the lips. He blinked, slightly surpried, then kissed back burring his fingers in her hair.

She smiled as he pushed his tounge between her lips and caressing her tongue with hers. She smiled and closed her eyes deeping the kiss in her own way they broke only for air and even then their breathes were heavy and faultered as tho they'd been running. She was soon after being picked up by her now soon-to-be-mate, and taken back to the Westurn Lands where the 'mating cerimony' would soon begin.

Not long after she was thrown onto a bed and quickly cover by both Sesshomaru's hot breath on her neck and the ponding strengh of his need pressed againt her softness. She blushed slightly and he thought of his hot loving breath sent chills up her spine. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him as he ripped her clothes off her body and kissed her with all the nearly dazing intencity hed been harboring all these weeks with her.

She panted when his lips hit the raw fllesh of her left breast while carefully massaging the other with his hand. She moaned loudly and arched her back her body still particaly covered. She can her fingers in and out of his hair whispering his name in a soft wave on his on commming love and passion on her body. She pushed him away slightly and he looked up at her face longinly and with an impression on his face that made her go damp between the legs. Sesshomaru smelled this and smiled to himself.

"My love.. " She whispered gently. " Whats your rush... We have all night.. " Arashi told him sexly looking him in the eyes that only made his arousle worse. It pressed even harder at the space between her legs and she moaned slightly at his size. He smiled gently to her and leaned down next to her ear and whispered softly.

" I know that Arashi,... But I want... and really need you now... " He said softly his his moved a little more against hers and she moaned a little more. " Can you feel the pulsing strenght of my need Arashi? " He groaned softly as she pressed back against his solid manhood. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips before turning the kiss into one that was so passionate and so loving it looked like they were stuck that way. Her hands went up to the joy of exploring her lovers lean, hard, musclear body and giving into his passionate dominating kisses. He felt her body through and through: every curve, scar and muscle he knew about. Every soft part of her he knew about. She moaned gently to his touch and the domination over her body he had on her.

Within minnutes he had parted her legs at last postioning himself at her entrance. She looked up at him and closed her eyes parparing her self for an impact. He then guides him self into her slowly and holding her hands as he pulled back and thrusted hard into her, breaking her barrior and steathing himself within her. Her tight walls chuched in and around him, so he moaned deeply in pleasure and she winced and took his hands in her own. He smiled and started pumping in and out of her she then smiled and her pain started leaving her as her body started adjusting to the lenght and size of him. She moaned and claed at his back slightly as he went deeply inside of her. She gripped his shoulders with each of his powerfull thrusts and moaned when his mouth clamed down onto her right breast this time.

She smiled and let out a sigh of relif, her brow sweating as they continued the mating ritual. Sesshomaru looked down to her face and smiled as he kissed her neck and colar bone before sinking her fangs into a soft spot just hard enough to draw blood marking him as her mate. He leaned down and did the same where their actions speed up and slowed down untill Arashi hit her breaking point but didnt go over untill she knew Sesshomaru was going over too. So not soon after Arashi called Sesshomarus name and gripped his back while he s his own shout in the process of spilling his seed into Arashi. She lay beneath him panting marks in his back from her nails and their breaths mingling in the soft wake of satasfaction. He sat up and rolled off her pulling her ontop him and snuggling soflty with her. She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Sesshomaru... I love you.."

"I love you too Arashi... "

* * *

Heehhehe like it? I do! i hope you do too! lol next chappy .., Inuyasha and kagome! hope ya love it please read and review! ya know i live for 'em so goodnight!  



	12. Confronted feelings

_**Hey everyone heres the last chapter to my Inuyasha story but there will be a sepual so dont worry! I wil keep writing I know you just love me to! if not... fine! I still will! hehehe but I know you all will get oveer the story ending in the next story there will be a chara who dies but who that is my news! hahaha! So here are my last shoutouts for this story. My lover my sis lina my readers and reviwers and I dont know.. hmmmmm everyone else! so here we go Chapter 12: Confronted Fears. The song by the by the way is Every Heart by Boa (( sorry again for the mispellings. ))  
**_

_**Disclamier: Well.. No... I do not own Inuyasha.. Because if I did.. I wouldnt have ta write fanfiction. -.- **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 12: Confronted Fears **_

_Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?  
Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet_

Inuyasha looked around to the village where so much pain had happened he strode along the streets through the houses of the new and old villege. New because so much have changed.. and old.. becasue of the memoies the dirt roads still hold and how the trees can tell stories. Inuyasha smiled as he came accross the spot where he first met Kikyo and frowned at the place where they parted. Now in the forest he placed his hand against the bark form where his body was only a somewhat 50 years ago. Although 2 years have passed since Kagome, his lovly madien, had freed him from the imprisenment that was this tree he wasnt mad. He knew he'd killed Naraku and avewnged Kikyos death. but what will become of him. They have not yet put together the jewel. But when they do... What will happen. He sighed loningly to the fact that he may never see his lover again and the horribal truth was he could never touch, feel , hear, see or love her again.

_Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness  
Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do_

"My Kagome.. " He whispered as the soft wind ran through out him wrapping through his hair and around his body, his robes wipping against the wind. " One last time... And I'll try not to cry...How I curse these days...I hold you close... but the wind still blows...Hand in hand, dancing with the flowers. Where will we meet again? The dark falls and will cover and destroy those who resist." He bowed his head and allowed a single tear to roll down his face before wiping it away and looking up and taking his lobng trip back home to his mate, lover, wife, friend, Kagome.

_(I) was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone  
So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars_

Kagome on the other hand was rageing through a battle of her own. She fought the battle emotions of her love for Inuyasha and never going home again. She softly punched the wall to the hut in anger. She felt soft tears roll down the sides of her face. Although her head was bowed she knew there was nothing she could do. It was enebitable. She had mede her choice. What that was had yet to be discovered. She walked out into the chilled air wiping the tears off her face as she watched Sango and MIroku walk right along and up the dirt road that was covered slightly with light snow, Kohaku behind them. Sango reached Kagome and embraced her. She smiled and hugged her best friend back then Sango noticed her knuckles she gave her a puzzled look but Kagome shook her head telling her not to worry about it. Kagome knew she made a promise to Sango but.. It was sometimes hard to keep promises.

_Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun  
And we always seek after love and peace Forever more  
Growing growing woe baby we can work it out  
Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today_

Inuyasha rounded himself in the midst of going home and ended up in the Westurn Lands. He looked over Sesshomarus lands and to his castel not far off. He suddnely felt somethign hard and heavy, maybe a brick of somesort, colide with the back of his head and send him crashing to the snow coverered ground. He blinked as blood escaped his lips and he couldnt move his body in the least. His eyes soon closed as he passed out against the cold ground of the Westurn Territory.

_Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across  
Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams_

When he woke he was chained to a wall with blood dripping down his neck from the back of his head and he looked around seeing Sesshomaru and some woman. Who was she? She looked at him with a stare that made the hair on the back of Inuyasha's neck stand on edge. She had a familar sent to her too. She smelled like Sesshomaru. Was this Sesshomaru's mate? He blinked and coughed a little and saw the edges of Sesshomarus mouth curve and twich into what looked like, as far as Sesshomaru is concered, a smile. Inuyasha growled and tried to move but the chains binding him to the wall were nothing Sesshomaru could have conjured. It must have been that woman next to him. Who was she?

_All of us what to take a lasting happiness  
Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep_

"Inuyasha... Why have you decided to take a stroll through the Westurn Lands? What did you find so distracting here? Speak Inuyasha... Just as a fool would before I tear you to bits.." Seshomaru drawled to Inuyasha who narrowed his eyes and groweled deeper. " Is it that your 'bitch' has gone missing and you wish to find her?" At that Inuyasha broke through the chains and attacked at Sesshomaru but a shock pushed him back. It was that wrech who Sesshomaru was with. She stood in front of Sesshomaru and smiled to Inuyasha and attacked him slicing his stomach open in one swift movement. Inuyasha doubled-over and spit up before unsteathing his Tensuaiga and slashing at the woman who moved and kicked his sword away knocking him down with one hand. He got back up and dropped to his knees.

_Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy  
We have peace of mind  
Someday all the people find the way to love_

"Ya know... Sesshomaru... Heh... What a way to tell your younger brother.. Your havin' a kid.. " He laughed softly to Sesshomaru who smiled and held a hand out to help him up. The woman lowered her hands and smiled.

_Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die_

Kagome waited outside the hut for her Inu-Chan while the snow started pouring thickly on her. She looked to the ground then sat down puling her blanket closer around her. Not long after the sun was gone and Kagome was stil outside her hut. Sango was with her but inside watcing her from the window.

_There is the warm heart places on my mind  
In my earlist day's there and it's so sweet  
There are many stars they have talk with me so kind  
They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine_

"Kagome.. Come inside.. I'm sure he'll be here soon." Sango said softly to Kagome, who nodded and walked into the hut. She sighed lightly and sat near to the fire and closed her eyes as Miroku and Kohaku came back with fire wood. Kagome watched the fire thinking about nothing in particular and suddlenly Inuyasha stroms in and hes soaking wet. He shakes himself and stands in the middle of the room looking at them. Kagome stood up and ran over to him kissing him flatly on the lips. Her hanyou wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back pulling away knowing she was cold now.

" Kagome... Why didnt you tell me you were.. pregnate?" Inuyasha asked her puzzledly. Kagome blushed a light crimson and looked away.

"I didnt want you to know untill ... We ... ya know.. made a decison on weither or not im staying with you... when we finally put together the last shards..." Kagome said softly. Sango and MIroku found this was their time to leave and stood up without a goodbye and walked outside to their home on the other side of the villege. Inuyasha looked down to her and kissed her forhead.

_Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun  
And we always seek after love and peace Forever more  
Growing growing woe baby we can work it out  
Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today_

" I want you to stay with me... but its your descion to stay with me.. " Inuyasha said quietly looking into the flames of the fire that for some reason made him sad, and cold. Kagome tilted his face back to hers and kissed him softly.

"Then I'll stay with you."

Inuyasha took her in his arms and kissed her passionatly and hugged her close before sitting infront of the fire their lower legs and hands interwinded within one another, both murming words of passion and love for each other. So everything was settled... Sesshomaru was to be a father Sango and Miroku married and Inuyasha and Kaogme in his time together untill the end of time or longer. With Naraku dead and the jewel shards completed.. What will happen after time is over? But for now...the story ends here.. For now at least.

_Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die_

_ The End.. ( for now at least )  
_

_

* * *

_

Hahahahha well wasnt that just so beautiful? I love it! I hope you all do to,.. well I'm leaving the story there because I'm making a new story in sequal to this one so look for it remember my names Lost Lover Nina. and I love ya all! well talk to you later Nina over and out.


End file.
